This disclosure relates to image processing methods and systems for the detection of events including an interaction of two or more objects, such as, but not limited to, two or more pedestrians. More specifically, this disclosure, and the exemplary embodiments described herein, relates to the detection of potentially illegal activity involving two or more people, such as, but not limited to, a potential mugging event between two or more people and the notification of a central processing system or other party regarding the detected event.
Police and Public Safety data is growing at an astounding rate, and is expected to double every two years. Some data currently collected originates from a wide variety of sources, including the emergency telephone response system 911, CAD (Computer-Aided Dispatch), mobile, FBR (Field-Based Reporting), RMS (Record Management Sources), Jail, Radio, GPS (Global Positioning Systems) and other police and public safety systems. In addition, many cities have video camera surveillance systems which are manually monitored and/or accessed by personal after a crime has been committed or incident has occurred where further review of the crime or incident is necessary and/or warranted.
One currently available system offered by Xerox® and referred to as a Police Business Intelligence (PBI) system, is an information discovery tool for use with public safety agencies. PBI provides enhanced capabilities for data integration, analysis, visualization and distribution of information within and across agencies. PBI can assimilate data from all interconnected departments' databases as well as external sources to provide actionable insight for public safety commanders, allowing for rapid, fact-based decision making.
Provided herein are automated methods and systems for detecting an occurrence of an interaction event of two or more pedestrians using a video camera towards a surveilled area.